


Home

by ConsultingEcrivain



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecilios - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Interns - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingEcrivain/pseuds/ConsultingEcrivain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is interupted during his broadcast by a most certainly welcome visitor. (Carlos/Cecil reunion fic, set after episode 48 "Renovations", may contain minor spoilers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So um, after listening to the most recent episode I decided to write this little short one-shot (also how can you ever have too much Cecilios fluff). Enjoy!

Cecil sat alone in his radio booth save for the interns cleaning up the “redecoration” of the studio, if you could call it that. He was deep into his show, engrossed in a recent news story about how the Arby’s reappeared just now and that the glowing lights seemed to dance with glee. There was no Daniel to worry about, no Lauren breathing down his neck, and most importantly no Kevin. No more “Greater Desert Bluffs Metropolitan Area”, no more of his “smiling god” just him, and the radio station. 

It was finally nice to be able to relax for once, not worrying about what he spoke about, not worrying of who he might upset, yet he knew Strexcorp was still out there. He could feel it. Cecil was anything but ignorant and he knew that he would see Kevin again, but hopefully not anytime soon. Speaking of people he actually wanted to see, Carlos was still missing.

Oh Carlos, dear Carlos with his perfect hair and his science. He was extremely worried for his boyfriend, yes boyfriend, and his well-being if his being was still in existence of course, but... Cecil would rather not go there. The last he had heard of Carlos was on the radio, and it was vaguely good news. He knew Carlos had managed to escape Strexcorp’s hold and the corporate picnic thank goodness, but now... Now that the danger had passed for the moment Cecil wondered if Carlos would return to Night Vale or at least send a message to ease his mind, and I mean really. Is it really that difficult to I don’t know, maybe telephone or summon a three headed carrion bird to send a letter? Like, wow. Not that Cecil is mad at Carlos, well... Maybe a little, for good reason.

“The lights above the Arby’s are now flashing gorgeous shades of deep purples and blues as well as my favourite colour, motel room wallpaper. Citizens are also reporting that the hooded figures have slowly begun rebuilding bloodstone circles throughout the city, and may I remind you to please leave them be else you face the threat of no longer existing. My dear listeners-“ Cecil was interrupted as he looked through the glass of the radio booth and spotted a familiar face.

“Um I uh listeners. There has been uh, well something has come up,um I take you now to the weather, yes the weather!” He scramble quickly, pressing numerous buttons before throwing off his headphones and dashing out of the booth.

Cecil could feel tears of relief prickling his eyes as he rounded the corner to where he saw him. His sweet, beautiful, Carlos. “Cec, I-“

The radio show host cut off his boyfriend, grabbing his face and firmly pressing his lips to other, ignoring the quiet wolf whistles from a couple of interns. They stayed like that for a while, simply lost in each other, pressed as close as they could. Cecil could only focus on one thing, Carlos. He knew he was probably crying but he did not care, Carlos was here and safe and in one piece to boot.

The pair separated, leaning their foreheads together, Cecil’s hands in Carlos’ hair and Carlos gently holding Cecil’s face between his hands. “Cecil, I... Wow.” The scientist chuckled breathlessly, eyes shining with adoration.

Cecil smiled, his smile expanding so wide it felt like his cheeks were going to tear. “I.. I’m... You’re here.” He said rather dumbly, still in slight shock.

He took the time to assess the other, who seemed a little worse for wear. His usually neatly trimmed stubble had grown out, given him a rough look to match his hair which had gone unruly in absence of a comb, or brush, or general hygiene equipment. Carlos’ clothing were soiled with dust from the desert and he smelt pretty badly now that Cecil thought about it, but he that was of little importance right now. “I know, I’m sorry. Dios mío, I missed you so much. I listened to the radio, with... Well you know who and it was terrible. I was worried that they had killed you, or worse.” 

Giving him a soft peck on the lips, Cecil giggled softly. “It would take a lot more than a gang of uncomfortably happy corporate obsessed people to take down the Voice of Night Vale.” 

Carlos smiled at that, moving his hands from Cecil’s face to envelope him in a warm, safe hug. “At least they are gone now...” Sighing, Carlos gently rubbed Cecil’s back. “When I heard your voice on the radio, I was so relieved... I was hiding out a little ways into the desert and it’s good to be here... It’s good to be home.”

A well of emotions threatened to burst out of Cecil. Gently removing himself from Carlos’ arms, he smiled. “How about a shower and then dinner? We can curl up on the couch afterwards and watch a science documentary. Maybe even Planet Earth?” He said hopefully, reaching out to grasp his boyfriend’s hand.

Laughing softly, Carlos nodded. Tilting his head slightly he raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you have a show to wrap up first?” 

Gasping Cecil smacked himself in the forehead. He was such an idiot sometimes. “Oh dear I’ve almost forgotten about the listeners! Come with me Carlos, you should say some words at the end. It’ll give the listeners some spirit!” Almost shaking with excitement, he dragged Carlos towards the booth with him, seating him down in the guest chair and setting up his microphone. “Now, Cecil wait, I um. I don’t think-“

”Good evening, dear listeners. I have some most wonderful news! Carlos, oh sweet, beautiful Carlos is back and safe. He has finally returned home to us in our desert community. Isn’t nice to be back?” Cecil smiled adoringly, looking expectantly at his boyfriend.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Carlos smiled back. He was unsure of how to proceed. Radio was most certainly not on his list of favourite things to do (although he did love listening to Cecil’s show). “I um... Hello Night Vale, and yes... It is rather nice to be back. I uh...” He looked pleadingly at Cecil who only made a gesture of encouragement.

“Night Vale... As we slowly regain our balance after this troubling matter we must think of the future, think of path that leads ahead. The dust has settled and it is time to move on, to restart anew. We must forget about company picnics and smiling gods, we must focus on... Us, now. We must focus on the now, and rebuilding our homes and bloodstone circles. We must focus on the good, we must ignore the void for the time being and simply enjoy that we are still here, on this earth. I wish to thank you Night Vale, for your part in bringing down the terror that was Strexcorp, and your support for our small, friendly desert community.” Cecil looked at Carlos, nodding at him to continue, giving him permission to say the same words Cecil uttered every night.

“And most importantly, good night dear listeners... Good night.”

The “ON AIR” symbol slowly faded out of existence completely, leaving only a few hissing wires. “Oh don’t worry about that Carlos, it does it every so often. I think home sounds really... Neat right now.” Cecil blushed deeply after uttering the word “neat”. (It brought back embarrassing memories for him, but Carlos just thought it was cute). 

Carlos laughed, wrapping his arm around Cecil’s waist and kissing the top of his head. “Yes, yes it does.”

The pair walked out of the radio studio and into Cecil’s car, leaving only a cloud of dust in their wake.


End file.
